Crimson Flames of a New Era
by GumiGirl123
Summary: Returning to Japan from a tournament in America is Kate Mazaki. A talented blader, she is targeted by "King" who has new ambitions towards beyblade. There, she enters the world of beyblade from the dark side all the while making new friends and enemies. With the Blader World Cup arising and the rumors of the Golden Bey, Ginka and co. runs into former enemies and past allies.


A/N: Hi! This is my first fanfic ann i did it on beyblade since i got a little inspiration. I actually dont know a lot about it since i've only seen a few metal master and fight episodes, so sometimes charas might be ooc(but i'm doing my research). I hope my ocs aren't too mary-sue(i tried not to make them, but they might end up that way). Anyways, i hope you guys like it despite the really short ch, but i just wanted to make a quick one and the next will be way longer(probably).

**Disclaimer: Dont own nothing not mine, only ocs and stuff.**

**Information about story-**

Blader World Cup: A tournament run by GD Drive Co. where powerful bladers are gathered from all over the world in order to compete. It is rumored that the user of the Golden Bey is also participating and the winner receiving a bey far stronger than any other.

Ocs:

Kate Mazaki: A talented blader who returns to Japan in order to reunite with her friend, Kiryu, but instead she runs into trouble with Blader VX run by the evil King. With the safety of her friend at stake, she joins Blader VX run by "King" and participates in a new tournament in order to find the "Golden" Blader. Her beyblade is Fox Blaze 180D.

Kiryu Kumano: Kate's friend who lives in Japan. Having heard of her sudden joining of Blader VX, he finds Ginka's crew and ask for help. Along the way, they team up as he tries to find Kate and bring her back. His beyblade is Bear Crusher MT1156

Dae Hyun Shim("Fang"): The most powerful blader in Blader VX who works directly under "King". He goes by the name of Fang and enters the World Blader competition in order to capture the Golden Bey. He fights with his beyblade Shark Storm Bringer LR360.

"King": The new villain of the story who's after the Golden Bey rumored to appear in the World Blader Cup. He wishes to make the ultimate energy source following in the footsteps on . He runs the evil Blader VX which is made of former members of HD academy and other strong bladers brought back from the past. Not many people have seen him and he only has complete trust in Fang.

**Episode 1: "The Start of a New Beginning"**

**Kate's POV-**

I won another tournament, this time in America. After winning, I had long waited to return to my hometown in Japan and also to reunite with my friend, Kiryu. I walked through the crowded airport clutching onto my suitcase and holding my prized beyblade close.

"_Flight 8:00 to Japan will soon be departing_", the intercom said as I made my way to the gate.

I flashed my ticket to the attendant then headed inside.

Hours had passed and I knew I was no longer in America. The door opened and everyone was already filing out. I got up too grabbing my carry-on and also made my way into the Japanese airport. Immediately I felt at home; long gone from the competition…for now. Already I wanted to battle, to hurry and test out the talent of Japan's bladers in hopes of finding competition.

Interrupting my walk outside the airport was my phone ringing. "Hey, been awhile huh?" I said talking to my friend on the other line.

"Well dur! You leave for a week to enter some beyblade tournament, and expect a simple 'hey' to satisfy your best friend?" Kiryu Kumano, also known as my best friend since forever, shouted.

"Sorry, but you know I can't stay away from the battle. How's your blading coming along, did you power up Bear Crusher yet?" I asked turning into a street that led to my apartment.

"Yes I did; is Fox Blaze any better than our last match?"

"You bet", I responded, "I even-", I paused feeling a dark aura behind me; it lingered making me tense.

"You still there Kate?" Kiryu asked.

I turned a sharp corner in hopes of losing the guy, but I knew he was still following. "I got to go Kiryu, something came up."

"What is it? Need help; is it a blader?"

I sighed, "It seems so, and I'll call you back after beating them okay." Once he agreed, I closed my phone and turned around to face the one who was following me. "Need something stalker?"

The person revealed themselves as I prepared to launch my bey. The kid had spiky blue hair, gray eyes, and wore a ridiculous outfit with a cape too. The only thing keeping me from laughing at the potential cosplayer, was a powerful aura leaking from his bey and that I knew him from somewhere.

"You're Kate Mazaki right?" He asked.

"Yeah; who wants to know?"

"I've been asked to have you join Blader VX. So, how about you put your toy away and come along quietly."

"Here's my suggestion; I don't join no stupid Blader VX and you just head on home kid."

"Sorry girly, but that's not an option", he smirked bringing out his bey ready to battle, "I'm under direct orders from King so losing to you isn't an option."

"Fine by me, I don't fear a battle; especially when I'm challenged by idiots like you", I said, "Get ready to be eaten by the mighty flames of my Fox Blaze kid."

"And I'll have you begging for mercy at the hands of Hades Kerbecs."

I stared at this brat, the two of us not backing down. I always welcomed a battle, but today I promised to meet up with Kiryu so I'll just have to end this quick. However, I knew this wouldn't be an easy fight for I could sense a strong aura emitting from the opponent and I wasn't looking forward to what a bey named after the underworld could do. On the other hand, Fox Blaze wasn't just an ordinary bey either, and I didn't plan on joining this Blader VX thing. After this though, I would need to ask some questions on what was this VX group I didn't know about and why was I all of a sudden supposed to be part of it.

"_No, I got to focus now_", I mentally reminded myself.

"Let it Rip!" We both said simultaneously launching both our beys. It was time to battle now; questions can be asked later. Right now, I need to focus on winning and beating this stranger.

**Preview:**

** In the next episode of beyblade, it's a battle between Kate and her unknown opponent! A new character enters the fray and what is Kiryu to do when he can't seem to find his friend. Kate Mazaki has only been in Japan for a few hours and already she must battle. Will she win; and what is up with the unknown Blader VX organization that Kate must join? All to be revealed in the next episode, "More battles to come"!**

A/N: I hope it was okay so far(if not help me make it better). Uh...hope i get some reviews and such since thats what'll make me want to post more. Uh later then and thanks for reading the super short 1st chapter.


End file.
